


A Blue Box Deep Within the Wood

by Ethel_Mandic



Series: Doctor Who Poetry [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Broken TARDIS, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel_Mandic/pseuds/Ethel_Mandic
Summary: I wrote poetry for my 9th grade English class. Originally posted to Fanfiction.net but I am moving all my works here. Slight changes have been made.





	A Blue Box Deep Within the Wood

There is a blue box deep within the wood,  
It can certainly travel, you know that it could.  
But now it's worn, and old, and dry,  
Along with the sad man alone inside.  
He awaits the day someone will stumble along,  
To continue his deep, tempting long song.  
But all songs must end, you know this is true.  
It did for Rose, Martha, Donna, the Ponds too.  
Some leave, some are lost, and some even die.  
But we all dread the day the Doctor says goodbye.


End file.
